


Your Loss

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Conversations, Dinner, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have dinner at Rachel's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 27. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. Knowing you're enjoying the series always brightens my day. Follows [Bring It On](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/38236.html).

Steve finds that he's actually kind of nervous when it comes time to head over to Rachel and Stan's house. It's not so much that he's worried about what either of them will think as it is that he's worried about what it might mean for Danny and Grace. He's not entirely sure Danny's really thought this through, what Rachel could do to him. They've been on better terms lately, but Steve doesn't know Rachel well enough to be sure about how she'll react to this.

Either way, he's glad that he's going to be there for the conversation, because if things go south he can, at the very least, be there for Danny. After which, of course, he can make Rachel's life a living hell, but he'll save the planning on that one for such a time as it actually happens.

In any case, he takes a lot more care with his wardrobe than he might normally, wanting to be sure everyone knows he means business. He ends up looking remarkably like Danny does most days, though minus the tie, because he's just not that much of a schmuck. He must cut a pretty decent figure, though, because when Danny shows up to pick Steve up, he actually whistles.

"Lookin' good, babe. If we weren't just about running late..." Steve grins and pulls Danny in by the shirt collar and kissing him soundly. They linger there for awhile before Danny finally pulls away with a sigh of regret. "And now we really are running late, so we'd best shift our butts a little."

Danny practically manhandles him out the door, but Steve doesn't mind too much, seeing as he also lets Steve grope his ass on the way to the car. The pants he's wearing do amazing things really for his ass. Steve spends most of the drive lost in similar thoughts, which means that he's wholly unprepared when they arrive at the house and dealing with a spike of adrenaline when the door opens.

Fortunately, it's not Rachel or Stan, but Grace, and her excitement at seeing them calms Steve right down again. "Danno, Uncle Steve!"

Just then, Rachel and Stan appear in the entryway, and Steve takes great pleasure in seeing their surprise when Grace gives them both big hugs and laughs delightedly when Steve picks her up and swings her around. He doesn't say anything about it, though, just follows along while Grace drags him and Danny to the dining room.

Dinner is actually pretty pleasant, considering what he's heard, over the course of time, about both Rachel and Stan. It could be because Grace is there, but Steve doesn't think that's the case. He suspects that, willingly or not, Danny and Rachel have started working things out, to the point where they can spend time in each other's company and not necessarily have things devolve into a serious argument.

"So, Daniel, you wanted to speak to me about something?" Rachel asks after they've finished up their meal.

"You know, maybe not with..." Danny trails off, sort of gesturing in Grace's direction.

Grace isn't really paying attention to what they're talking about, busy with the slice of cake she's finishing up. "Grace, sweetheart," Rachel says, still looking straight at Danny, "why don't you go get ready for bed?"

"Aw, Mom."

Rachel looks at Grace then. "Go on. One of us will come up to read you a story in a little while."

"Ooh, can it be Uncle Steve? He does the best voices. Please?"

Steve suddenly finds three pairs of eyes staring at him, which is enough to make him just a little bit self-conscious. "What? My mom used to do voices when I was little."

"Yes, well, that is...would you mind terribly, Steven?" Rachel asks.

"Of course not. You okay in here, Danno?" Danny nods. "Right, come on, munchkin. Let's get you ready for bed."

Steve follows Grace upstairs and waits outside the bathroom while she gets changed and brushes her teeth. He doesn't hear any shouting from downstairs, which he takes as a good sign, though it doesn't stop him from worrying about what's going on down there. Then Grace comes out of the bathroom, and all his attention is devoted to getting her tucked in and continuing on from the place Grace tells him she left off in _Alice in Wonderland_ the night before.

Steve isn't sure how long he spends up there reading to Grace, but they must've finished their conversation downstairs because Danny's in the room before he realizes it, kissing Grace on the forehead, and when did she fall asleep, anyway? Steve puts the bookmark in the book and tiptoes out of the room with Danny. He's about to ask how it went, but Danny just shakes his head, so Steve waits. One way or another, he'll get answers once they're out in the car.

Danny must've already said goodnight to Stan and Rachel, because they just show themselves out, not bothering to head back to the dining room. Once they're in the car, Danny doesn't even bother waiting for Steve to ask, just starts talking.

"She took it surprisingly well. Didn't try to pull any bullshit over visitation rights, just congratulated me on finding someone who could deal with my...quirks."

Steve tenses up at that, because it sounds an awful lot like she was taking a dig at Danny there. "Yeah well, she doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about. Besides, her loss is _most definitely_ my gain."

"I know, babe." Danny sighs, though, and really, it was so not a good idea to have spoken to Rachel about this. "She gets to me just a little too easily sometimes."

Steve couldn't agree more. "Well, we'll just have to work on getting your spirits back up when we get home, won't we?"

Danny grins. "Now that you mention it, I am feeling a little bit fragile right now. Some alone time might be just the thing."

Steve loves Danny so much right now. So, so much.


End file.
